Walt's Fun Night
by Phart
Summary: Walt watches Scarface and has a fun night with his friends and family. They all learn an important lesson that family comes first.


The woman who was named Skyler White walked onto the living living room where gun noises were being made.

Her husband who was bald and named Walter was watching the movie Scarface with his son Flynn who was really named Walter Junior. However, he was not bald like his father. Who was named Walter. Not Junior.

The bald man with lung cancer turned around and faced the woman who went by the last name White and the first name Skyler. "Do you want to join us in watching the movie called Scarface", asked Walter White.

Skyler looked at him. She wanted to fuck her boss who went by the name that was Ted, but he slipped and broke his skull. Because he did bad things.

"No", she said, as she thought about dancing mushrooms in a forest that looked like Bambi's best friend Joe.

"Well you can SUCK MY DICK YOU FUCKING ANGRY WHORE", Walt screamed as he pummeled his wife into the ground. Skyler screamed and tried to run, but her husband was too strong for her. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU", he screamed, "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE"

"D-d-dad s-stop", screamed his son named Walter Junior who had a palsy of cerebral. Not celebrate. Like a birthday party.

"FUCK YOU JUNIOR, SUCK MY DICK YOU CRIPPLED FAGGOT", he screamed, as Walter Junior burst into tears. Walt then chucked his infant daughter named Hollie at his wife. The baby smacked her in the face, before hitting the floor and screaming.

"SHUT UP", he screamed at the baby, then at his bloody wife. He pounced upon her and best her in the face a few times, before taking a break to squeeze her breasts. "Honk honk", he laughed.

Then he grabbed Walter Junior by the neck, and also grabbed his wife Skyler there too. He dragged both of them to the oven, and set it for 360 degrees. "SEE YOU IN HELL, YOU COCKSUCKERS", he screamed before shutting the door and ending his wife and son's lives, "THEN YOU'LL LEARN TO APPRECIATE MY WORK". Then he threw his daughter Hollie in there and sat waiting. Bored, he lit a match and poured some gasoline.

He drove to the partner he called Pinkman first name Jesse, and burst through the door. Jesse was fucking his girlfriend, and her son was playing video games. "WHERE IS HE", Walt screamed at the kid. The kid stared at him for a bit. "TELL ME OR I'LL GIVE YOU POISON AGAIN", he screamed before the child pointed to the bedroom.

Walt jumped into bed with Jesse and his girlfriend, and they did it. They had a surprise three way, and then a four way with Jesse's dead girlfriend's ghost. They dedicated the four way to Gustavo Fring, who loved doing four ways with the twin cousins and Hector Salamanka in the wheelchair.

Jesse cried with angst, then screamed at his meth making partner. "Yo Mr. White, why did you rape me bitch". Walt licked him in the cheek. "I'm hungry, lets get some waffles". Jesse bit Brock on the nose and called him Poindexter.

Walt became jealous so he carjacked Jesse and drove to find Mike. Mike was taking a dump at the park with his granddaughter. "And this is how a rhino takes a dump", the elderly man said to the child, before the shit came onto her face. Walt farted all over them and forced them into the car.

Meanwhile at the police station, Walt's brother in law Hank Shrader was smoking cigars on the toilet and practicing his laugh. Suddenly, Steve ran in. "Is it time for sex already", he mumbled as he reached for the toilet paper. "No honey, your brother on law Walt is Heisenberg! And he's kidnapped everyone for a surprise orgy!" Hank put on his Superman outfit and ran to the Mystery Machine. "Good work Scoob", he said to Steve as he patted his Latino head.

Walt then picked up Gus's corpse from the graveyard and used voodoo magic to bring him back to life. "Yo that's cool bitch", said Jesse. "Get back to work", said Gus. "I already started", Walt replied as he began a nauseating zombie orgy whilst driving near a cliff.

Hank Shrader was behind Walt, but not literally. That only happened in Walt's dreams. "Come out with your hands up Walt, I know everything!" Walt said "FUCK YOU FATASS IM STILL DRIVING". Hank taunted Walt and said "I ate Hollie before you got a chance to!" Walt screamed "YOU FUCKING BITCH", before swerving around and crashing into the Mystery Machine.

Then Walt fucked everyone involved, and Marie too since she tried to steal everything at the scene. Then Gretchen and Elliot showed up and Walt ate them. Whole. They tasted like zucchini.

Pleased with his massive twelve way orgy, Walt and Jesse tongue kissed while jumping off a cliff in a Tweety costume. "I love Yogi Bear's dad", they sang as they hit the rocks. "Bitch", Jesse said before his head went to smithereens.

Walt ran back home, where his home was gone. Looking at the ready meat of Skyler and Walter Junior, he realized he could have gotten the names from Lydia.

Then he farted poo water into his pants and ate it.

The End.


End file.
